Ian Jackdaw (3.5e NPC)
|str=13 |dex=14 |con=12 |int=10 |wis=17 |cha=8 |sq= Discount (Ex), Grim Favor (Su), Returning Memories (Ex) |feats=Armor Proficiency (Light), Simple Weapon Proficiency, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword), Improved Initiative, Bane Attack Focus ×2, Bind Possession (his bastard sword) |skills=+12 Concentration (Con), +11 Knowledge(religion) (Int), +14 Listen (Wis), +14 Sense Motive (Wis), +14 Spot (Wis) |poss=ring of sustenance, backpack, flint & steel, sunrod ×2, 64 gp |deity=Rejik |san1=Grim Transformation (Su) |sad1= A flow of strange ethereal waves flow into his body and weapons. His hair, skin and eyes turn pale. His type changes to Outsider. He can touch any incorporeal creature as though it were solid, dealing damage normally and ignoring an incorporeal creature's 50% miss chance. He glides roughly 4 inches over solid ground without touching it. He can pass over difficult terrain without suffering penalties to movement. He leaves no tracks behind. He may transform at will as a free action (as Quick Transformation) on his turn. Ian Jackdaw can transform 3''' times a day for '''6 rounds per transformation. Ian Jackdaw has the following 4 Alterations: * Vigorous Healing and Greater Vigorous Healing: Gains fast healing 2 while transformed. * Stalwart Body and Greater Stalwart Body: Gains damage reduction 4/- while transformed. |san2=Bane Attack (Su) |sad2= When making a full attack action against his opponents, hey may make a one of those attacks a Bane Attack, dealing +24 damage (+32 damage while Transformed) as magical energies tear through and inundate the target. He may also use his Bane Attack as part of a readied action. |san3=Discount (Ex) |sad3= He gains a discount on being raised from the dead. The material component cost requirement drops by 40%. |san4=Grim Favor (Ex) |sad4= He gains a +2 bonus on all saves to resist the supernatural, extraordinary, spell-like or psionic attacks of undead creatures. |san5=Divine Suffusion 1st Level (Su) |sad5=Ian may cast his 1st level spells when not Transformed at will. |san6=Returning Memories (Ex) |sad6= A day after returning from the dead, an epiphany strikes him, and he regains his lost power. If he dies and is brought back to life with a means that would cause him to lose a level, he instead only suffers temporary level drain as if he had been energy drained. The negative level is automatically restored after 24 hours and never becomes permanent level loss. |san7=Bind Possession (Su) |sad7= He may, as a free action when held, retrieve or send his bastard sword to a hidden pocket dimension. If Ian and the item are on the same plane, and the item is not in the possession of another creature, he may call it to himself. The item winks out and returns to his hands instantly. If his hands are full or otherwise unable to grasp the item, it falls to his feet. If the item is in the possession of another creature, he may make an opposed level check (1d20 + his HD) as a swift action to wrest the item from its possessor. If he is successful, the item winks out and returns to his hands instantly. }} ---- → CR 8 → ECL 8 Category:3.5e Category:User Category:NPC Category:CR8 Category:ECL8 Category:Humanoid Type Category:Human Subtype Category:Chaotic Alignment Category:Neutral (Good-Evil) Alignment